


darling, just hold on

by LaryssaD17



Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted if the Father of Understanding Guides Us [13]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Blood, F/M, Helping Jacob, Hurt Kassandra, Mission Gone Wrong, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Stubborn Kassandra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: Kassandra is hurt. Jacob knows what to do...more or less.
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Kassandra
Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted if the Father of Understanding Guides Us [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685434
Kudos: 3





	darling, just hold on

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and the Greek used here comes from Google.

Jacob was watching telly, with his feet in the coffee table of the lounge and a beer in hand, when he heard a noise from one of the rooms in the flat. He ignored at first, thinking that maybe was Evie’s stupid cat nocking something out, but when he heard someone curse in what looked to be Greek, he stopped himself immediately and muted the TV to see if he heard right. 

The flat went to silence for a couple of seconds, until he heard another noise and another curse. In less than five seconds, he was out of the couch and running through the hall to what he thought was the source of the noise. When he opened the door, without thinking that it could be Templars or another enemy, he founded a hooded shadow barely holding to a desk and the open window at the far wall of the room. 

Jacob turned the light on and the wine, socked and crunched figure of Kassandra appeared. She cursed again, in what he was sure it was Greek and was about to fall in the floor, before, Jacob jumped into action and catch her immediately. 

“Easy, love, easy”, he says while he tries to hold her. 

“I…I need to…”, she starts, but she doesn’t finish. 

Kassandra’s assassin wine robes are sucked because of the rain falling outside, she is shaking like jelly and she can’t stand still even if she tried. The British man doesn’t understand what happened to make the all mighty Kassandra see so weak until he looks to the floor and sees blood. 

“You’re hurt”, he says, and she tries to say something, but she can’t because she falls in his arms.

Jacob catches her (almost falling in the process) while Kassandra mumbles something in Greek. 

“I need to see your wounds”, he says, holding her. 

“I’m…okay”, its her respond while she tries to get up. 

“You’re dripping blood in the floor and barely can talk, you clearly are everything except okay”, he says with his sarcastic accent and she tries again to stand, but it’s too weak to do it. 

He catches her for a second time and resolves to take her in his arms and put her in her bed, while she complains. When she lands in the soft blankets, she let out a breath and her hood fall from her head. He can see now clearly that she has a few bruises in her face and arms. 

“What happened to you?”, he asks, and she just moans in pain. 

“Mission…gone wrong”, it’s her answer and before he can say that he must see her wounds, she takes his hand and makes him look at her in the eyes. “I need to speak with Old Kenway. I…killed my target, but…”

“Hey, shhh, you aren’t talking with anyone except me for the meantime. You need medical attention and whatever you need to tell the old man it can wait. Now, I need to see your wound. It can be dangerous”; Jacob’s tone is so confident and serious that she almost doesn’t believe she is talking with the Jacob Frye she shares a flat with and is usually getting in trouble for been immature and childish. 

Before she can even reply to him, he is trying to undo the wine scarf she has over her shoulders. She smacks his hands with all the might she has, and he looks at her before rolling his eyes.

“Alright, you do it then while I fetch the first-aid kit. Don’t move from bed”, he says with a serious tone that makes Kassandra think that she died and that was another version of Jacob Frye. 

Either way, she does what he says and when he comes back with the huge medical kit, she is half stripped of her robes, covered in blood and in pain. Jacob wasn’t an expert in medicine, but he knew how to patch himself up when he didn’t have Evie around to scold him and do it for him. So, when he saw the wound on her stomach, he somehow knew that he maybe wanted to call the Evie.

“That looks nasty”, he didn’t want to sound rude, but she already knew that it was going to be bad. 

“Those malákas caught me by surprise. It was like…they knew I was coming”, she explained while laying in bed again trying to look at the ceiling, so she wasn’t concentrating in the pain. 

“I hope you kicked their assess”, he responds with is usual humor and she smiles a little. 

“I think they will...not forget me for a while”, its all she says and swallows hard because she feels the pain everywhere.

Jacob then decides to make conversation, something they don’t offend because they have differences, but this time is different because she is hurt and she need a distraction from the pain, so Kassandra follows the conversation. He does a few stitches in that wound and then find a few others until the Greek woman is completely patch up and out of danger. When Jacob looks at his work, he congratulates himself with Evie’s voice in his head because he didn’t do a bad job. 

Kassandra, in the other hand, felt tired and that the pain is worst than before. She, been the stubborn person she is, convinced him to help her walk to the bathroom to at least take a bath (because she barely could walk). And while she did that, with the door a little bit open for security purposes, he cleaned himself and changed the bed covers. When Jacob helped her again to her room, she was in comfortable clothes and tired enough to sleep until the next day. Jacob gave her painkillers and helped her getting in bed and after he closed the window and got the carpet in the washing matching, he returned to see if she needed something else. 

“I just want to sleep. Thanks for helping me, though”, she said, and he smiled. That devilishly handsome smile he always did when he was pleased with something. 

“Your welcome, love”, and after that he turned the lights off and closed the door. 

The exchange that day was kind of strange for both. He didn’t know he could be so mature, at least the amount to know how to patch up a person and she didn’t expect to see him there when she arrived. Either way, they were happy the other was there when everything happened. 

He returned to the telly and his beer but the first one was hot, and the football match was over. He still stayed close in case she needed something.

**Author's Note:**

> Tittle from the song Just Hold On by Steve Aoki and Louis Tomilinson.


End file.
